Kyle's Anatomy
by Cszemis
Summary: Courtesy of BroflovskiFan and Cszemis. Stan plays doctor, Kyle tries not to laugh and both boys end up with far more than they can handle. Rated M for a reason.


**Title: **Kyle's Anatomy

**Authors: **Cszemis and BroflovskiFan

**Rating: **M!

**Summary: **Courtesy of BroflovskiFan and Cszemis. Stan plays doctor, Kyle tries not to laugh and both boys end up with far more than they can handle. Rated M for a reason.

**Note: **No, Cszemis not making a habit of writing smut fics. Unless you want her to.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kyle walked cautiously into Stan's bedroom, curious as to why Stan had invited him here on such short notice and on such mysterious conditions. He knew Stan's parents being out for the night had been a big part of it, but he couldn't help but be surprised at the whiteness of the place. The walls were white, the windows were draped with white sheets, and the bedspread was white. 

"Stan?" Kyle called out, feeling mildly concerned.

Kyle stuffed his fist in his mouth when his boyfriend of three years finally showed himself, dressed head to toe in a doctor's outfit, made of very shiny, white PVC, and leather pants. But the reason for Kyle's amusement was the woolly centipede of a moustache that adorned Stan's upper lip.

The black haired man smirked and curled the moustache around one finger. "Ah Kyle Broflovski, my 11 o'clock."

"Stan, what the fuck?" Kyle managed to say with a relatively straight face.

Stan frowned at him. "The only language used in this hospital is for... ecstatic... circumstances," he stated, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He handed a green patient smock to Kyle. "Now, if you'll change into this so I may... treat you... properly."

"Dude... is that really PVC you're wearing?" Kyle took the green smock but didn't change into it right away, "did you like... have to use talc to put it on?"

"Kyle! Play along!" Stan looked rather cross, angry that Kyle wasn't taking him seriously

"But does it squeak when you move?" Kyle started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You'll squeak when you move by the time I'm through with you," Stan stated in a husky voice, running a finger down his boyfriend's bare chest. "Now get into the proper hospital attire. I've brought you here because I checked your records, and you're long overdue for a full body exam."

Kyle chuckled and looked into Stan's eyes, deciding to play along. With his face never leaving Stan's he started to peel off his shirt, letting it slip onto the floor. Seeing Stan get distracted by Kyle's increasing lack of clothes he slowly removed his belt, giving him his "Don't you think I'm sexy?" smirk.

Kyle pulled the belt out of all the loops and handed it to Stan. He undid all the buttons of his jeans and slid them down his thighs. "Ass in or out?" he asked him, doubting he'd be allowed to wear his boxers under his smock.

Rather than respond, Stan dropped the discarded belt on the floor and walked towards Kyle, biting Kyle's lower lip for a half second before running his hands down his sides and to the hem of his boxers, where he slowly pulled them down and off, never once breaking eye contact with Kyle.

Kyle stepped out of his boxers, watching as Stan had to drop down a moment to drag them down. "You pay close attention to your patients don't you Dr. Goodlove?" He stood there, naked in all his glory. A slim but strapping young man of about 6ft 2, Kyle was quite magnificent, putting his hands on his hips to bring Stan's attention to his crotch area.

Stan licked his lips hungrily. "My patients are always my top priority," he stated in a low voice, allowing his eyes to wander down for a moment. He took the smock from Kyle and helped him into it, brushing his crotch with his fingers through the light fabric more than once.

"Are you ready for the doctor to see you now?" He hissed into Kyle's ear, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck tingle as he gestured towards a video camera in the corner of the room, focused on the bed.

"Are you going to check my ass for abnormalities?" the quote was out of Kyle's lips before he could stop it. Stan dropped character for a moment, laughing into his hand. But Kyle coughed to bring them back to the moment and let Stan lead him over towards the bed, hopping up onto it rather inelegantly so he accidentally on purpose flashed plenty at the young "doctor".

"What with the video camera anyways?" Kyle asked, flashing a nervous look towards the red blinking light.

"What do you think?" Stan said, keeping his voice low and husky.

"Dude... are you?"

"Solely for our use," Doctor Goodlove assured his patient before laying him back on the bed.

Kyle lay back with Stan's firm touch, running a hand down Stan's front as he went from vertical to horizontal. He looked up at his doctor and slid the hand down to Stan's crotch, getting a good grope to get a feel for how horny this may be making him. "Are you going to warm the stethoscope before you use it," Kyle drawled with a smirk, "I don't want to be shivering with cold here."

"Shush, let the doctor take care of you," Stan ordered. His fake moustache suddenly came off, fluttering down and coming to rest on Kyle's stomach. Kyle couldn't help it - he burst out laughing.

"Doctor... why does your moustache look like a dead moth?" Kyle inquired, still snickering.

"Jeez its the best I could steal off of Kenny that would fit my hair colour!" Stan protested, trying to fix the moustache back onto his upper lip, "all his other ones were blonde!" Acting as the doctor, Stan felt Kyle's forehead for fever and then when he moved his hand to check his cheeks, Kyle grabbed one of Stan's fingers with his teeth and sucked playfully.

"You like sucking don't you?" Stan hissed at his boyfriend.

Kyle shrugged. "I could do with something -bigger-."

"Oh, you'll be getting bigger in a moment," Stan wiggled an eyebrow at Kyle. He leaned overtop of Kyle, straddling his waist while grabbing a pretend medical instrument from his bedside desk.

"Oooh Stan," Kyle spoke deeply, raising himself up on his elbows at Stan reached across, trying to catch Stan's lips with his own, "you're making me so hot." Stan evaded his lips however and just smirked down at Kyle. He could see how hot Kyle was beginning to get, without even being told. One section of the patient's smock was higher than the rest; Kyle was inadvertedly pitching a tent.

Stan teased Kyle's erection, running a single finger up it while showing Kyle the thermometer in his hand. "I need to check your temperature," Stan whispered, running both hands up Kyle's chest, leaving his right palm to rub Kyle's nipple for a moment.

"Open your mouth," Stan ordered his patient.

Kyle did as he was told, licking his lips and dropping open his chin, a low groan escaping his throat as Stan's fingers teased in other areas. He squirmed on the bed when the material of the smock chaffed pleasurably against a particular pleasure point and he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again his eyes were full of lust, appraising Stan's sexy leather pants in carnal fascination.

Stan put the thermometer in Kyle's mouth, letting it rest there for a few moment while his hands toyed with Kyle's abs. After removing it, he let out a sigh.

"Ooh, baby, you're burning up, let me help you cool down." Seemingly from nowhere, Stan produced several half melted ice cubes. Stan's hands reached up and undid the smock tie at Kyle's neck, pulling it down only as far as below his pecs, where he proceeded to rub the ice all over Kyle's neck, upper arms, chest and nipples.

Kyle shivered and groaned, thoroughly enjoying this new adventurous side of his boyfriend. Whatever had come over Stan was, in Kyle's mind, an exciting and stimulating phase he would be sure to encourage further. His nerve endings became alive as water dripped onto his flesh and ran down his side, his pulse racing as Stan teased his body.

"I didn't know this was part of the exam," Kyle breathed, a shiver running up his spine.

The ice cubes finally fully melted into Kyle's skin, and Stan took the opportunity to press his tongue and run it up the middle of his chest, up his neck, chin, and to his mouth where his tongue flicked inside for a brief moment before he pulled away again.

"What next Doctor?" Kyle hissed, completely turned on.

"I need to conduct some further examinations," Stan was beginning to feel too tight and warm in his leather pants. With one hand and firm tug he ripped the rest of Kyle's smock away from his body, throwing it hastily to the side and attacked Kyle's mouth with his own. Kyle reacted and as he began to kiss back Stan pulled away.

"Thats not one of the tests dude," he breathed while Kyle groaned in protest.

"I believe next on the agenda are the basic reflex tests," Stan smirked at the desperate reactions he was gaining from the increasingly hot and bothered Kyle.

"My reflexes are fine doctor!" Kyle whined, leaning up and trying to recapture Stan's lips with his own again. Stan pulled away further, pushing Kyle back down with his hands.

"You haven't taken MY reflex tests before," he stated, smirking evilly.

Stan got to work testing out some of Kyle's nerve endings. When Kyle tried to grab a kiss, Stan let him miss entirely and began sucking hungrily on the base of Kyle's throat. Kyle whimpered, lifting a hand and running it through Stan's dark hair, becoming increasingly aroused.

Stan trailed his kisses down his chest, licking between the nipples. "Time to test this area now," he smirked. With one hand teasing one nipple, Stan ran his tongue round and round Kyle's nipple before capturing it in his mouth and gently sucking.

Kyle heaved, arching his back while grappling at Stan's back and shoulders.

"Ah, f-fuck Stan!" He exclaimed, letting out a soft moan through his teeth. He grabbed under Stan's arms, attempting to pull him back to his level, but once again he was refused.

"D-dude! Come on!" Kyle panted with a wild look to his eyes.

And again Stan kept himself out of reach. "I'm not done with you yet," he replied loftily. "But I know now that these nerve endings are working fine," he continued, moving over to the other side. His fingers kept kneading the nipple just left, making Kyle quiver. With a quick glance up at Kyle's face, Stan blew cold air onto the nipple, a mighty shiver of pleasure and anticipation torturing poor Kyle.

"Ahhh," Kyle moaned loudly as he squirmed. Somehow he managed to reach between their bodies and grab a strong hold of his boyfriend's hardened crotch through his tight leather pants, where he started moving his hand up and down. Stan lost himself for a moment, letting out one of his own moans until he finally managed to smack Kyle's hand away.

"I can't have my patient misbehaving, or else I may have to punish you," Stan declared, grabbing a hold of each of Kyle's upper arms and holding him arms away from him on the bed.

Kyle glared with lust and thrust his hips and chest against Stan in complete misbehavior. He dared Stan to punish him in his gaze, thinking how tight and uncomfortable it must be for Stan in those pants.

"I want you," Kyle purred, wanting to devour the hidden parts of Stan he could no longer reach.

"Okay, that's it," Stan declared, eyes narrowing, "I'm going to have to hurt you now."

"Like you could," Kyle challenged.

"Don't try me," Stan warned, suddenly grabbing a rope with one hand and tying Kyle's wrists to a bedpost in one swift movement.

Kyle's eyes widened at this sudden outburst. "What the fuck Stan," he breathed, a nervous edge to his voice.

Kyle kicked his legs stubbornly in protest "But Stan!" he moaned, "I want... I need... you're not playing fair doctor! I'll sue!" Stan just chuckled and ran a hand under Kyle's pelvis while he struggled, stroking his tailbone. As Kyle shuddered he bellowed, "Wait til I get my hands on you, asshole!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be making any threats," Stan whispered seductively into Kyle's ear, who lashed out at him. Now totally rid of his smock, Stan could see exactly how turned on his boyfriend was.

"I wonder... what would happen if I did... this..." Stan murmured, trailing down Kyle's stomach and grabbing a hold of his penis for a moment, squeezing gently then letting go almost instantly.

Kyle gasped, the rapid touch made ripples spread throughout his body. Stan just smiled and ran his hand down Kyle's stomach, just grazing Kyle's penis before stroking the sensitive flesh between Kyle's thighs, "Everything seems to be in order here," Stan used his doctor voice, massaging small circles into the inner thighs with his fingertips

"Ani ohev otcha!" Kyle nearly screamed out in Hebrew. "Azov Oti! HaRosh Mistovev!"

Stan had no clue what exactly Kyle was babbling, but it made him hot as hell. He closed his eyes, trying to regain composure.

Kyle, however, saw exactly how this was making Stan react, and persisted with a new fervor. "Hishtagata? Cham Li! Oi Va'avoi Li!!"

It always gave Stan a giddy thrill when Kyle began shouting out in Hebrew. He began to realize, when he saw where his boyfriend was staring that he had begun to stroke himself through his pants. Unable to stand it he backed off and let Kyle watch as his pants dropped to the floor. And his eyes widened when Kyle saw that Stan was not wearing underwear

"Stan! Let me go NOW!" Kyle yelled out forcefully, now that Stan was rid of his own pants. "I'm going to tear that fucking white coat off of you!"

Stan was only too eager as he fumbled with the ties binding Kyle's hands.

Once Kyle was free he grabbed Stan forcefully, his fingers digging into his forearms as he pushed Stan back on the foot of the bed. Kyle devoured Stan's mouth, pushing his tongue in to explore all the regions of his mouth, his bare flesh moving rhythmically against Stan's chest.

Kyle's hands were everywhere, teasing his nipples, stroking his penis, taking an insane amount of pleasure in hearing Stan's surprised and tortured groans.

Stan was beginning to think this was the best idea he'd ever had in his entire life as Kyle continued ravaging Stan's defenseless body. Within moments, the white coat was torn off of him, Kyle even going so far as to pop a few buttons from it.

"You're going to get it now," he spoke with a hint of poisoned lust to his voice "you're going to get it so fucking bad."

Kyle pinched Stan's nipples hard enough to make him cry out and then slid down his body, his tongue running down between his abs. He licked the insides of Stan's navel before heading to the goal, licking every inch of Stan's erect penis before taking it into his mouth, swallowing him down. His fingers cupped his balls and tugged them gently to make him gasp in pleasure.

Just as Stan was about to climax, Kyle abruptly stopped, flipping Stan onto his stomach roughly. He gave Stan a playful smack on the ass for torturing him before.

"God, fuck Kyle I love you," Stan breathed as he managed to reach up to his desk, finding what they needed almost instantly. He gave the lube back to Kyle who applied it with practiced ease, his dick throbbing almost painfully with lust.

He positioned himself behind his boyfriend and grabbed his hips, pulling him back roughly so he was closer. He felt Stan shudder in anticipation and smirked to himself, letting Stan have a few moments to relax a bit. He did not want to hurt him in any way. Kyle stroked his lower back softly.

"Alright?" he growled and only received a grunt in reply.

With a firm hold of Stan's hips, Kyle pushed himself a little into Stan. He heard and felt his boyfriend wince a little but there was no way they could stop now.

"Fuck Kyle," Stan groaned as Kyle eased himself in more, letting Stan get used to the sensation before withdrawing half way and pushing back in again.

Kyle thrust forward again and again, his fingers digging into Stan's flesh, sweat trickling down from his hairline. Stan was panting, his fingers gripping the bed sheets hard enough to rip them, unable to stand the sensations moving up and down his body. His toes curled and he could barely see through lust and sweat.

"Stan!" Kyle called out, moving faster and harder, their bodies rhythmically shaking the bed. He went in as deep as he could go, feeling Stan's hips buck against his own. The tightness, the movement, the moment only made the tension build, their bodies shivering with pleasure at each thrust.

But Kyle, determined to make sure his boyfriend was feeling as much pleasure he was, leaned against Stan's back as he thrust and one hand searched out for Stan's penis. When his fingers clasped around it Stan swore loudly, blown away by having both sensations at once, Kyle's hands moving up and down him, the other hand gripping his hip almost painfully.

Kyle too was squirming and groaning, breathing heavily, his mind unable to comprehend all the pleasure now consuming his body. The pinnacle was approaching and Kyle sped up, feeling his pulse rushing up and down his body.

Their breathing escaped them, they yelled, that strange orgasmic sound just half way between a moan and a groan. Little fireworks bursting out all over their flesh, to Kyle, it felt like his whole body had exploded. He kept thrusting as a tsunami of pleasure hit him, crashing into his hips and up his body, finally receding down to his ankles, his heart exploding.

Stan's muscles were taut, rigid as he arched his back against Kyle's hips. There was the rush of orgasm, hitting Kyle first and then Stan and they spilled themselves onto the sheets. But Kyle kept thrusting throughout, never giving them a moment to relax into the sensations.

When they finally descended from those dizzying heights Kyle sank against Stan's back. His kissed Stan's quivering flesh and pulled out of him, hardly able to support himself on his knees while he watched Stan lie flat on his stomach. They both took a few moments to catch their breath before Kyle lay next to Stan on the bed.

Leaving Stan on his front, Kyle reached down past their ankles to grab one of the sheets, wrapping their cooling skin in its warmth, goose bumps beginning to form on their forearms. As Kyle brought the sheet up to their chins, Stan rolled over slightly on the bed and spooned Kyle from behind, grinning to himself as Kyle's curls tickled the tip of his nose.

"I think I'm gonna have to charge you extra for that treatment, Mr. Broflovski," Dr Goodlove said softly into Kyle's ear. The red head chuckled, enjoying the feeling of Stan's arms around his torso. With the safe knowledge that they would be left to themselves Stan and Kyle let themselves fall into a doze, letting their bodies recharge before they would get up to another round of carnal naughtiness.

However while Stan's parents may have been out for the evening, it did not mean they were going to be left alone. Kenny had discovered one of his porn moustaches had gone missing and for some bizarre reason he thought Stan would have something to do with it.

So he threw on his hoodie and went around to the Marsh home, jimmying the lock easily and announced his presence loudly. Unfortunately by that time Kyle had completely fallen asleep in Stan's arms, Stan's face resting against his shoulders, breathing in Kyle's scent every time he breathed. Their bodies were momentarily drained.

Kenny, sensing sex, went upstairs with a smirk on his face and was disappointed to find his favourite couple already finished and tucked up in bed. But he stole back his moustache anyway and applied it to his face, not caring where it might have been in the past half hour.

As he was leaving he noticed the little red light on the camera still blinking. In their passion Stan and Kyle had forgotten to turn it off and it was now just recording their peaceful sleep.

But it occurred to Kenny what might exist on the tape and he stole that too. He reasoned that the whole world needed to see this tape, that plenty of money was to be made out of two attractive eighteen year olds humping their hormones out of them. Girls in particular would be turned on by this unusual couple, two best friends fallen in love. A whole fan base could be created around them which would spend hours enjoying the sex between these two young men.

After all, it was Stan and Kyle.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
